paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bendy- Boo and the ghost pirate
Plot:The Bendy Boo Gang are coming to Adventure Bay and to solve a mystery with the Paw Patrol to solve the mystery of the ghost pirate set three years after Pups and the ghost pirate. TRANSCRIPT:(Ending of pups and the ghost pirate three years ago) (Everyone is having fun) Alex:Look a floating pirate ship. Ryder:Yeah I guess that's it happy halloween. (Spooky moaning and everyone gasp over this) (Title card has bendy and the paw patrol and the gang Ryder Katie Alex and Cali on it) Bendy-Boo:Pups Bendy-Boo and the ghost pirate. (Cuts to present day adventure bay and Ryder Katie Alex are with Cali and the paw patrol on the beach) Ryder: Any luck anybody? Katie:No Ryder Alex did you find anything? Alex:No but I didfind a seashell? (Shows them a seashell) Katie:Ya know come to think of it this might be a clue it's prices of a cut out pumpkin. Ryder:Our first clue! Chase:Uh Ryder you might want to look at this. (He sees the ghost ship approaching and the pumpkin pirate is driving it) Pumpkin pirate:Hed this warning I the pumpkin pirate shall haunt ye forever. Ryder:This is bad. (He sells away) Ryder:We need to tell mayor Goodway about this. (Scene changes to Skye's badge) Mayor Goodway:The pumpkin pirate still haunting adventure bay this is awful. Ryder:We need some help. Katie:Hey I know listen to this teen detectives for hire the mystery crew catches Villans no itspens charged apply the mystery crew Phill Chilles Debbie Bake Veronica Fenkliy Andy Dodgers and talking mascot Bendy-Boo. Mayor Goodway:It's worth a try. (Scene changes to chases badge the mystery mobile (for short mysteries) a van resembling the mystery machine from Scooby doo but red and black with white flowers blue writing on the side is speeding down an empty highway a cast of kids resembling Scooby and the gang but phill has orange red heir Andy has dark jet black heir a red shirt blue jeans dark shoes he kinda looks like cyber shaggy phill wears a long blue light shirl long sleeves tho brown shoes a golden ascot Debbie wears a pink dress and shoes and stoking like Daphne kinda and a pink heir band and has blonde heir Veronica wears an orange turtle neck swether with blue at the bottem orange sochks Mary-Jane shoes blue kinds looks a lot like velma and finaly bendy boo looks like Scooby doobut with a red collar and dog tag with a B on it) Phill:Well Gang I sure hope you're all excited as I am to visit Adventure Bay. Debbie:I'd be more happy if it wasn't so late. Phill:Well we would have been there hours ago if you know who didn't have to stop us for take out food. (cuts tho the back seat) Andy:Hey we were like hungry man. Bendy-Boo:Reah rungry. Veronica:I'm getting tierd of just sitting here riding. Debbie:Yeah Philly when do we get there? Phill:I told you Debbie soon like in a few mineutes. Debbie:But you said that an hour ago! (the pumpkin pirate watches them drive by) Phill:How bout we play a game? Andy:Like what kind of game? Phill:How about I spy? Debbie:Or punch buggy. So SLUG BUG! (Hits Veronica in the arm) Veronica:(rubs it)Ow! Phill:I spy something that begins with the letter p. Veronica:Letter p? Andy:Like what the heck starts with the letter p? Phill:PIRATE GHOST! (cuts to the ghost in the middle of the road) (phill slams onto the brakes) Pumpkin pirate:Turn around. Go away. Do it now. (Dissapers bendy says rikes as he jumps into Andys arms their teeth chatter) Veronica:Jinkers! What was that? Phill:I dont know it's a mystery. (They continue to drive scene changes to marshals badge) (they arrive it Adventure Bay) Phill:Welcome to Adventure Bay Gang. Veronica:Hmmm this is strange the town looks deserted. Debbie:It's time for the tourist to come. Where is everyone? Veronica:Hey Phill there are spme kids at the beach. Phill:Alright Gang here we go. Category:Adam Strickland Category:Crossovers Category:Spooky Category:Spooky story Category:Supernatural Category:Horror Category:Scary Category:Spooky Tails Category:Mystery Story Category:Halloween